A machine tool includes one or more linear axes and/or rotary feed axes (below, these linear axes and rotary feed axes sometimes being simply referred to as the “feed axes”). The motors for driving these feed axes are controlled by a numerical control device. In a machine tool, different tools are attached depending on the content of the machining of a workpiece. Further, the jigs used for attaching workpieces to the machine tool differ according to the workpieces.
In a system which includes such a machine tool, the feed axes have to be set with control parameters such as acceleration/deceleration time constants, reversal correction values, various types of gains and resonance filter constants. PLT 1 discloses to adjust a feedback compensator (integral gain) as a control parameter by the time response of a motor and an ideal response error. Further, PLT 2 discloses to calculate a machine damage coefficient and to compare this with a threshold value so as to judge for abnormalities.    PLT 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-299122A    PLT 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-154274A